


Sit down, Miss Hardbroom!

by monsterintheballroom



Series: Hackle´s sexual adventures [1]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Ice Cube, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, discovering a new kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterintheballroom/pseuds/monsterintheballroom
Summary: Hecate finds Ada working late in the confiscation room and ends up with a warning from her headmistress2nd chapter: Ada makes a discovery about herself





	1. Chapter 1

It´s the last day of the term and Hecate has planned a little surprise for Ada this evening. A champagne bucket on the nightstand and candles on every surface of their room. The air is filled with a faint smell of vanilla. Hecate looks around the room and is pleased with her work. She gets a box from under the bed, that contains another surprise for Ada. The black silk of Hecate´s new nightie shines in the candle light. She runs her finger over the smooth material and shivers. Hecate can´t wait for Ada to do the same, when she´s wearing it.  
Half an hour passed and Hecate sits on their couch and flips through the newest issue of Potions Weekly. Her gaze always wanders to the clock over the fireplace. "Where are you, Ada?" Another ten minute pass and Hecate has enough. She throws the magazine annoyed on the table and transfers herself directly into Ada´s office, where she suspects her be still working.

  
"Ada? Are you here?"  
"In the confiscation room."  
Hecate follows her voice and finds Ada standing  in front of a shelf, making some notes.  "What are you doing here? It´s already late."  
" Well, Miss Bat confiscated some fireworks earlier and I thought, since I´m already here I can do the annual stocktaking."  
"Today?" Hecate comes closer.  
Ada still doesn´t turn around and continues with her work. "Today is as good as any other day."  
Hecate wraps her arms around her, inhaling the scent of Ada´s shampoo. "It´s not. May I remind you, that today is the end of the term."  
"And?"  
"Well, I thought we could celebrate, that we survived another year with Mildred Hubble."  
Ada chuckles. "But I guess that´s not all."  
"Oh, you know me so well, Ada Cackle." Hecate whispers into her ear. " I planned a little surprise for you."  
Ada puts the notepad away and turns around. "And what - Oh, what is this?" Ada looks at Hecate from head to toe. "I haven´t seen this one before."  
"Do you like it?" Hecate has seen Ada´s eyes twinkle and congratulates herself on the purchase of this new piece of clothes.  
"Like it?" Ada´s finger runs over the pink lace down to Hecate´s breast. "I love it." A smug smile appears on her lips, when she sees how Hecate´s body reacts to her touch. "I think you are right. The stocktaking can wait." Ada pulls her closer, her hand still on Hecate´s breast. Her tongue begs for entrance which Hecate grants her. Ada´s  other hand pulls Hecate´s nightie over her hips, caressing the smooth skin of Hecate´s buttocks.  
Ada interrupts the kiss. "What is this? No panty, Miss Hardbroom?"  
Hecate grins. "I wasn´t wearing one the whole day. So, why should I now?"  
"Well, as your wife I would say, that this thought is rather arousing but as the headmistress of this school can´t I approve this behaviour. Don´t you agree, Miss Hardbroom?"  
A little slap on Hecate´s bum makes her squeak. Hecate can see the sparkle and lust in Ada´s eyes. She is a bit surprised how the events of this evening turned out but she knows, that it is going to be good and is very happy to play along. " Oh, you are absolutely right, Miss Cackle." Hecate plays with the collar of Ada´s blouse. " I promise you, that this will never happen again." Her lips brush over Ada´s, her body pressed against her wife.  
"I´m sure it won´t, Miss Hardbroom, but nonetheless do I have to give you a warning." Ada clicks her fingers and a chair appears behind Hecate.  
Hecate looks over her shoulder and back at Ada with a half- smile. "But, Miss Cackle, I have always been a correct teacher and not once failed you."  
Ada is pushing Hecate backwards in direction of the chair. She pulls Hecate´s nightie over her head and her eyes skim over Hecate´s body before she steps closer. One arm wrapped around Hecate´s slim waist, her other hands under Hecate´s chin, turning it into her direction. "That is correct, Miss Hardbroom. Your work here at Cackle´s has been very ... satisfactory." Ada´s grip tightens and Hecate can feel how her body begins react to Ada´s presence. "And this is why I won´t write this into your file. Instead, I´ll just give you an oral warning. Do you agree with that, Miss Hardbroom?"  
"Yes. Yes, Miss Cackle, that is very kind of you," Hecate stutters.  
"Sit down, Miss Hardbroom." Hecate does as she was told. She looks up at Ada and her heart begins to race, when a silk scarf appears in Ada´s hand. She arches her eyebrow and Ada nods. Ada slowly walks around Hecate, the scarf floating over Hecate´s naked skin, leaving a trace of goose bumps.  
Ada leans down. "Put your hands behind your back." Hecate obeys and Ada ties her up. Not too tight  because she wants her to feel pleasure and not pain. Ada walks around Hecate again, her clothes are gone now. She can feel how Hecate´s eyes are following her. It took Ada some effort in the beginning of their relationship to walk around naked in front of Hecate but Hecate was patient with her and now Hecate´s looks, that are skimming over her curves, are giving her an extra boost.  
Ada gets on her knees, Hecate´s eyes never leaving hers.  
"Now, Miss Hardbroom. Where should I begin?" Hecate can feel how her arousal is pooling between her legs when Ada puts her hands on her knees and slowly spreads them, her heels rest against the legs of the chair , where Ada ties them up. Ada bites her lips when she sees Hecate´s arousal glistening in the light. "It seems that you can´t wait to get your warning." Hecate only nods, not sure if she can trust her voice.  
Ada´s hands slide over Hecate´s toned thighs and Hecate has closed her eyes, anticipating Ada´s hands to reach their destination very soon but instead are they changing direction and slide over her hips behind her back. Hecate opens her eyes again and Ada looks at her with a smug smile. " You think, you get away so easily, Miss Hardbroom?" Ada straightens up, leans forward and covers the valley between Hecate´s breasts with soft kisses. Hecate arches against Ada´s mouth, when it finds the aroused tip of her breast. Ada´s left hand moves up to its aroused twin, rolling it between her finger, imitating the movements of her own tongue. Hecate gasp when Ada takes her bud gently between her teeth, teasing it with the tip of her tongue before she slowly swirls her tongue around it. Hecate  moans frustrated when Ada leaves her breasts.  
"Do you have something to say, Miss Hardbroom? I think you are not in the position right now to make any complaints."  
"N- N- No, Miss Cackle," Hecate answers breathless.  
"Good, my I continue now?" Hecate nods and Ada´s mouth continues  its journey over Hecate´s body, leaving hot kisses behind, that are burning on Hecate´s flushed body. Ada´s hands slide between Hecate´s spread legs, exposing Hecate´s pulsing core. Hecate balls her fists, when Ada slowly leans forward, carefully beginning to pleasure her younger wife. Hecate wants to arch against Ada´s tongue but the bonds hold her in place. Ada´s tongue begins to tease and play with Hecate´s nub and her moans become louder, the further Ada´s tongue moves down to her entrance. "Please, Ada," she begs. Ada can feel and see how Hecate´s legs begin to tremble and she knows, that it only takes her a little nudge to push her wife over the edge.  She looks right at Hecate, when she slowly plunge into Hecate´s creamy centre. Moans become cries of passions and Ada is glad, that she cast a silencing spell over her office years ago. Every stroke of Ada´s tongue is nearly too much for Hecate. Her hands grab the legs of the chair, holding them so tight, that her knuckles turn white. Hecate´s legs tremble so much now, that she can hardly keep them open but the bonds around her ankles show no mercy. She throws her head back and rears up one last time as far as the bonds lets her, before a loud cry escapes her throat. Hecate sags exhausted against the back of the chair and Ada magically unties her.  Hecate leans forward, resting her head against Ada´s forehead. She is panting and sweating. Ada strokes over her hair.  
Hecate looks at her. "How do you do this?"  
"You bewitched me." Ada leans forward for a kiss and transfers them into their bed. 


	2. I want you to have me, Hecate

Ada leans on her elbow, looking down at Hecate. " I´m sorry, that I ruined your surprise."  
"Oh, when is this what you understand under ruining a surprise, then you can ruin as many surprises as you want to in the future."  
Hecate pulls Ada down into a kiss. She is gently caressing Ada´s cheek with her thumb. "Thank you." Ada simply nods before they kiss again.  
"Now, how about a glass of champagne before you can thank me, that I only gave you warning," Ada grins and sits up. She wants to put the candle, that stands on her nightstand, aside but Ada accidently knocks it over and inhales sharply when wax lands on her thigh.  
"What is it, Ada? "  
"I just got some wax on my thigh. That´s all."  
Hecate kneels next to Ada, looking worried at her wife. "Does it hurt? "  
"No, not much. It´s alright, Hecate." Ada isn´t just saying this to calm Hecate down, when she sees how concerned she is. She hardly felt any pain, much to her own surprise since the wax landed on the inside of her thigh. It was not even pain, what she felt. It was ... "Yes, what was it, Ada?" she asks herself. Ada is confused by her thoughts, that she doesn´t pay attention to what Hecate is saying.  
"I´m sorry, Ada. I shouldn´t have put the candle on the nightstand." Hecate peels the wax from Ada´s thigh. "I think, we better put some of the ice on it," Hecate suggests, when she sees the red spot. "Ada?"  
Ada finally looks at Hecate. "Mhh? Oh, yes. I think, that would be good." Ada lays down again and Hecate gets an ice cube from the champagne bucket.  
"Better?" She looks at Ada and can´t help but notice her pleased expression.  
Ada looks at the younger woman. "Yes, much better." Ada can´t describe the feeling, when the ice touched the burned skin. It seemed, that the coldness pushed this feeling further into her body. Her nerves tingle around this spot and Ada can´t deny it - it feels good. She moans, when Hecate begins to draw little circles with the ice cube on her thigh.  
Hecate crawls between her legs, leaning over her and runs the ice cube over Ada´s lips. "Do you like that?" Ada looks deep into her eyes, she can see the lust for her in Hecate´s eyes. "I do." Her hungry lips find Hecate´s.  "I want you to have me, Hecate." Hecate´s gaze intensifies the sting, that comes from Ada´s thigh.  
Hecate´s cold hand slides upwards over Ada´s thigh up to her soft middle and further upwards to her bosom. "Close your eyes." Hecate waves her hand over Ada´s face and her glasses are replaced by a blindfold.  
Hecate gets a new ice cube and Ada gasps, when she feels the cube running down her neck. Biting her lips, when Hecate circles her hard nipples with it, turning them into little iceberg before her mouth melts them again. Hecate´s cold and slippery hand moves over Ada´s soft flesh, making her arch against Hecate and Hecate´s warm kisses are burning on the cold spots on her skin. The throbbing feeling between Ada´s legs intensifies with every inch Hecate´s cold hand moves downwards.  
Ada grabs the sheet in anticipation of what is coming next. The feeling, when Hecate is touching her pulsing  core with the rest of the ice cube, is nearly  unbearable for Ada. Her nerves feel numb and being on fire at the same time. Waves of heat are rushing though her body down to her centre, making her heart race and her head dizzy.  Hecate leans over her again, Ada can feel how Hecate´s hair is brushing over her skin, tickling her.  Hecate is slowly increasing the pressure on Ada´s core while tenderly pleasuring her breasts.  
"In... side..." Ada manages to whisper. Hecate´s frozen fingers slide inside her, melting immediately, when Ada´s warmth welcomes them. Ada grinds against Hecate´s hand, rubbing her swollen clit against the palm of Hecate´s hand. Her own hands grab her cold and aroused breasts. Hecate can read the body of her wife like an open  potion book and knows, that it´s time to free her from her bonds by speeding up her movements. And the barrage inside of Ada is collapsing  and she is gushing all over her wife.  
Hecate casts a cleansing spell over them and lets the blindfold disappear. Ada turns to Hecate, when she lays down next to her. She takes Hecate´s hand and plants a kiss on it. " That was-," Ada is still panting.  
"Quite a ride?" Hecate suggests because she has never seen Ada like this before.  
Ada nods and smiles at her. "Yes, it was. It felt so... so  intense. But it was only possible with you by my side. You made this possible. Thank you." Ada leans over for a kiss and puts her head on Hecate´s chest. The next couple of minutes pass by in silence. Ada draws absent minded circles around the mole on Hecate´s ribcage with her thumb while Hecate strokes her hair. Both women  pursue a line of thought about what happened this evening. Ada´s mind wanders back to the moment she orgasmed. The longer she thinks about it, the more certain she is, that it was not only the result of Hecate´s skills but also the new element they introduced to their love making. Ada´s fingers find the spot on her thigh, where the wax hit her and a shiver runs down her spine, when she recalls the feeling. But Ada can´t finish this train of thought because Hecate is interrupting her.  
"It´s a beautiful summer night," Hecate says into the silence.  
Ada looks over to the window and then at Hecate. "It is and don´t you agree, that it would be a shame to waste it?" Ada steals a kiss from her wife´s lips and gets up.  
"I do," Hecate grins and follows Ada.  
They moved into the little apartment  under the roof of Cackle´s after they came out. This apartment was actually designated for the headmistress of Cackle´s but Ada found it too big for just one person and moved into one of the rooms in the teachers quarter. It was Ada´s idea to move up here because she wanted them to have something, that belongs to both of them. Hecate more than once assured her, that she doesn´t mind if they would move together in Ada´s rooms and that Ada never gave her the feeling to be a guest in her rooms but she couldn´t convince Ada otherwise and Hecate is very glad about this by now.  
Ada steps onto the balcony and Hecate follows her only seconds later. The balcony is so up high that no one can see them but to be on the safe side did they cast a spell over the balcony, which makes them invisible and even more important inaudible for possible onlooker because they´ve spent more than one night outside under the starry sky since they moved in.  
Hecate wraps her arms around Ada, who leans against her. "This is perfect, isn´t it?" The warm air is caressing their skin and they both take a deep breath.  
"It is. Except..." Ada leaves Heacte´s arms and walks over to the other end of the balcony.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Wait and see." Ada winks at her and summons a longish box. She opens it and puts in on the bannister of the balcony.  
"Is this?"  
Ada nods , walks back to Hecate and wraps her arms around her. "The fireworks Miss Bat confiscated."  
"I´m not sure-"  
"Nobody but us will see it. The girls are already at home and the rooms of the staff are on the other site."  
Ada clicks her finger and the first rocket flies into the night sky. The sky is illuminated with all sorts of colours  and shapes. Both women enjoy this spectacle until the last rocket goes off and causes mixed reactions. A giant heart appears and in it are two women, who have an astounding resemblance with the headmistress and deputy head of Cackle´s. Both women look at each other with heart- shaped eyes.  
Ada giggles when she sees this while Hecate gasps. "That´s... that´s...."  
"Sweet? Cute?" Ada chuckles.  
Hecate turns around. "That are definitely not the words I was looking for."  
"But these words come to my mind when I see you in your new nightie." Ada stripes the thin strap off her shoulder.  
"Ada, you should really...ohhhhh..." Ada begins to kiss her shoulder. "Stop distracting me."  
Ada looks over the rim over her glasses with a huge grin. "Is it working?"  
Hecate shrugs. "Maybe."  
"Maybe I should tell you what else comes into my mind when I see you in your nightie?" Ada points her finger besides them and a pile of huge pillows and blankets appears.    
"I´m all ears," Hecate says when Ada pulls her down.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I should ad another chapter....tho, I might have an idea of how the evening could end...  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it :-)
> 
> Thanks to dreamsinlilac from tumblr for inspiring unintentionally <3


End file.
